Das rosarote Nashorn
by Anderegwen
Summary: Eine düstere, zuweilen bittersüße Geschichte von Liebe, Gewalt, Vertrauen, Angst und Hoffnung. DracoHarrySlash! 2nd chapter! Eine Begegnung zwischen Draco und Blaise... Draco ist verzweifelt. R&R!
1. Horror

Disclaimer: Keine der genannten Figuren und Orte darf ich meine Idee nennen – ich bin ja nicht Joanne K. Rowling. Ich entführe die Charaktere nur auf eine ungewöhnliche Reise!

Summary: Eine düstere, zuweilen bittersüße Geschichte von Liebe, Gewalt, Vertrauen, Angst und Hoffnung. Draco/Harry-Slash!

Widmung: Für mein Fiochen

Warnung: Rape! Slash!

_Ich hab schon ewig nicht mehr geschrieben oder veröffentlicht. Entsprechend lange lag dieses erste Kapitel schon auf meinem Rechner... Jetzt darf es raus! _

_Viel Spaß dabei... R&R!  
_  
**Das rosarote Nashorn**

Erstes Kapitel - Horror

Ein eisiger Wind wehte. Die Nacht war dunkler als sonst und es war kalt. Draco stand mitten auf einem freien Feld. Tote Blätter flogen an ihm vorüber und blieben in seiner Kleidung hängen. Er fröstelte und schlang die Arme um den Körper.  
Dann plötzlich wurde er nach vorn gerissen und fiel auf die Knie. Er spürte dröhnenden Schmerz, er hatte das Gefühl, die Wucht des Aufpralls hätte seine Kniescheiben zertrümmert. Als er keuchend aufsah, befand er sich in einem Raum. Der Wind und die Blätter waren verschwunden, aber auch hier war es kalt und dunkel.  
Als sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, sah er in einer Ecke eine kleine Gestalt sitzen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Es war ein Junge, das konnte Draco erkennen. Er sah wie er zitterte und seine Schultern bebten. Er weinte. Gerade als er sich fragte, wie lange er noch auf den Knien sitzen sollte, unfähig sich zu bewegen, öffnete sich links von ihm eine Tür und Licht fiel in den Raum. Draco konnte erkennen, dass das Zimmer praktisch leer war, nur an der Wand stand ein Bett ohne Bettzeug.  
Dann hörte er schwere Schritte und ein großer Mann kam herein. Der Junge in der Ecke verstummte. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und der Raum wurde wieder in das fahle Licht der Straßenlaterne getaucht. Draco spürte die Spannung in der Luft und er hielt den Atem an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier gespielte wurde.  
Der Mann schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Stattdessen ging er auf den Jungen in der Ecke zu, packte er ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn auf die Füße. Er ignorierte das ängstliche Wimmern. Mit einer Hand hielt er den Jungen aufrecht, mit der anderen öffnete er seine Hose. Draco, der nun ahnte, was passieren würde, wollte schreien, doch er war wie versteinert und konnte nur zu sehen, wie der Mann den Jungen dazu zwang sich um zu drehen. Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen, es war nur das Schnaufen des Mannes zu hören, während er auch die Hose des Jungen öffnete. Draco wollte weg sehen, doch er konnte den Kopf nicht drehen oder auch nur die Augen schließen und so musste er dem Verbrechen, was da begangen wurde, tatenlos und stumm zusehen. Und dann schrie der Junge. Es war kein menschlicher Laut, sondern ein Schrei wie ein Tier, das größte Qualen lit. Draco triebes die Tränen in die Augen. Er fühlte sich so hilflos, wieder versuchte er zu schreien.  
Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der Mann endlich zum letzten Mal erregt aufstöhnte und von seinem Opfer abließ.  
Als er den Jungen losließ, sackte dieser kraftlos und schluchzend in sich zusammen und blieb einfach halbnackt wie er war sitzen. Draco wurde schlecht und am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben. Der Mann zog sich wieder an, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf sein Spielzeug am Boden zu verschwenden. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich um und sagte mit kalter Stimme voller Hohn: „Bis zum nächsten Mal."  
Draco heulte auf. Sein Herz raste, er schwitzte und noch immer liefe Tränen über sein Gesicht. Er wollte dem Jungen helfen, doch nichts konnte er tun. Er saß noch immer auf den Knien und konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
„Ich bin hier!" dachte er verzweifelt und dann plötzlich hob der Junge den Kopf und starrte auf die Stelle, an der Draco saß. Draco sah in ein paar rotgeschwollene, verstörte, smaragdgrüne Augen.  
Und dann fiel er. Er fiel nach vorn in die Dunkelheit. Wieder wollte er schreien, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.  
Sein Fall fand ein jähes Ende und er fand sich in seinem eignen dunkeln Zimmer wieder. Keuchend lag er auf dem Rücken auf der Bettdecke. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und übergab sich auf den Fußboden. Seine Augen brannten von salzigen Tränen, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und die Bilder des eben erlebten Horrors brannten sich tief in seinem Gedächtnis.  
Diese Augen! Hilflos, verängstigt und unendlich verletzt. Draco richtete sich auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, seine Hände zitterten. Er war durchgeschwitzt und der Wind, der durch das offne Fenster herein wehte, ließ ihn frösteln. Mit wackeligen Knien stand er auf und schloss es.  
Er setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und kroch dann in der hintersten Ecke seines Bettes unter die Bettdecke und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Er schloss die Augen, doch alles begann sich zu drehen und die Bilder von der eben erlebten Vergewaltigung blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und verschwanden wieder.  
Er hörte den Schrei des Jungen und das Stöhnen des Mannes und er musste sich wieder übergeben, doch spuckte er nur Galle. Er hustete und würgte. Er fiel zurück aufs Bett und zog die Knie eng an den Körper. Mit Tränen in den Augen und dem Geruch von Erbrochenem in der Nase fiel er in den Schlaf der Erschöpfung.

Die Bilder dieser Nacht verwandelten sich in einen grauenerregenden Alptraum, der ihn überkam, wann immer er schlief. Dieser Traum ließ ihn nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Er schien nur darauf zu warten, dass er eindöste. Kaum lag er auf dem Bett und glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf, stürzte er sich auf ihn und zog in mit Übelkeit erregender Geschwindigkeit hinab in die Leere.

Draco war wieder schweißgebadet aufgewacht und er lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett. Heute war etwas anders gewesen. Heute war er nicht nach der grausigen Vision der Vergewaltigung in die unendliche Tiefe gestürzt, sondern war wieder auf dem Feld gelandet, auf dem er jedes Mal stand, bevor er wieder in das Zimmer geworfen wurde. Er hatte nur kurz dort gestanden. Aber lange genug um den Stein in seiner Hand zu bemerken.  
Draco überlegte kurz, dann sprang er auf und öffnete das kleine Versteck unter seinem Bett. Staubfusel kamen ihm entgegen geflogen. Er hatte es lange nicht geöffnet.  
Er holte den kleinen grünen Stein hervor und betrachtete ihn.

Flashback

Der kleine blonde Junge saß da und drehte den Stein in den Händen. Er war grün, wie ein Opal und ganz glatt.  
Er hatte ihn gefunden. Na ja, nicht ganz vielleicht, er hatte ihn gesucht und gefunden. Sein Vater hatte ihn einmal mitgebracht. Er hatte ihn gesehen, als Lucius ihn ausgepackt und ganz tief unten in die Truhe getan hatte, an die er niemals heran durfte. In der Truhe waren viele gefährliche Sachen. Aber dieser Stein war so schön, dass Draco sich wie magisch angezogen fühlte. Und als sein Vater mal wieder auf einer Reise war, hatte er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen und hatte mit dem Zauberstab seiner Mutter die Truhe aufgezaubert.

Jetzt saß er auf der Terrasse und befingerte den Stein. Er konnte sich in dem Stein nicht spiegeln, obwohl er so schimmerte. Er polierte ihn mit dem Ärmel und sah noch einmal hinein. Keine Spiegelung.  
Er wog den Stein in der Hand. Er war schwer, eigentlich sehr schwer, dafür, dass er nicht allein so groß war wie Dracos Faust. Als er ihn so in der Hand hielt, spürte er die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Draco lächelte. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Stein. Er war etwas besonderes.  
Er sprang auf und rannte in sein Zimmer, dort verstaute er den Stein in seinem geheimen kleinen Fach unter dem Bett. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm einmal dorthin gezaubert, um ihm eine Freude zu machen. Seitdem nutze der kleine Draco es, um all seine Schätze zu verstecken.  
In den folgenden Wochen holte Draco den Stein immer wieder hervor und betrachtete ihn. Obwohl er in dem staubigen Versteck lag, verlor er nie den seltsamen Glanz. Das zarte Muster auf der Oberfläche zog ihn auf seltsame Art in seinen Bann, so saß er manchmal stundenlang einfach nur da, ohne Blick davon abzuwenden.  
Er hatte den Stein auf so merkwürdige Weise lieb gewonnen, er es ihm zuweilen fast ein wenig unheimlich war. Irgendwann zwang er sich dazu, den Stein nicht mehr heraus zunehmen. Und irgendwann vergaß er ihn ganz.

Flashback Ende

tbc


	2. Nähe

Disclaimer: Keine der genannten Figuren und Orte darf ich meine Idee nennen – ich bin ja nicht Joanne K. Rowling. Ich entführe die Charaktere nur auf eine ungewöhnliche Reise!

Summary: Eine düstere, zuweilen bittersüße Geschichte von Liebe, Gewalt, Vertrauen, Angst und Hoffnung. Eine Begegnung zwischen Blaise und Draco… Draco/Harry-Slash!

Widmung: Für mein Fiochen

Warnung: Rape! Slash!

Hier das zweite Kapitel! Ich bin ehrlich, ich bin davon abhängig, dass man mir sagt, wie man meine Geschichte findet… - Viel Spaß dabei!

**Das rosarote Nashorn**

Zweites Kapitel – Nähe

Er stand mit dem Rücken an die kalte Kerkerwand gedrückt. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Seit der ersten heftigen Vision in den Sommerferien waren vier Wochen vergangen. Es waren immer die gleichen Bilder, manchmal traten Bilder von neuen Misshandlungen hinzu, mal sah er den Jungen nur in der Ecke seines Zimmers sitzen.

Seit drei Tagen war er wieder in Hogwarts und nun lebte er in ständiger Furcht davor, er könne auch hier schweißgebadet und zitternd aufwachen. Nichts wäre peinlicher, als wenn er sich vor Zabini übergeben würde. Ein Malfoy zeigte keine Schwäche. Das warf neue Fragen auf. Warum hatte er diese Visionen. Draco war lange genug ein Zauberer um zu wissen, dass in der magischen Welt nichts durch Zufall passierte. Er war sich auch sicher, dass diese Bilder real waren und keine Alpträume. Aber warum gerade er? Warum sah er, wie ein anderer Junge misshandelt wurde? Er kannte diesen Jungen nicht, er hatte keine ähnlichen Erfahrungen gemacht, er kannte niemanden, dem er ähnlich ergangen war – er hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun. Trotzdem nahmen ihn die Träume jedes Mal sehr mit, auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht gern eingestand. Das was er da sah, schockte ihn, es war nicht normal, es war ein schweres Verbrechen.

Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, darüber nach zu grübeln, warum er das alles sehen musste. Sollte er helfen? Was sollte er tun? Kannte er den Jungen? Rief er ihn um Hilfe? Wenn ja, warum gerade ihn. Draco Malfoy war kein gütiger Retter, kein heiliger Samariter. Die Belage anderer interessierten ihn nur mäßig.

Aber dann war da noch der Stein, der kleine Opal. In einer Nacht hatte die Vision selbst ihn einen Hinweis gegeben, der ihn auf den Stein gebracht hatte. Seit dieser Nacht schlief er mit dem Stein in der Hand. Er hoffte darauf, dass etwas passierte. Ein weiterer Hinweis, irgendetwas, ein Bild, ein Zeichen. Doch bisher war nichts passierte.

Draco ärgerte sich. So sehr ihn das alles auch mitnahm und bewegte, er konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Er wurde von Alpräumen gequält, die er sich nicht erklären konnte und es war auch keine Erklärung in Sicht. Was sollte er denn tun, sollte er sich ans Ende seiner Tage beobachten, wie irgendein fremder Junge misshandelt wurde?

Er löste sich von der Wand und machte sich wieder auf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er ließ sich in seine angestammten Sessel nah am Feuer fallen, den Goyle für ihn frei hielt.

„Hey, Draco, was´n das da?" Goyles Hand fischte nach etwas auf dem Teppich vor Dracos Sessel. Er hob den grünen Opal auf und hielt ihn hoch, so das Crabbe ihn auch sehen konnte.

„Cool, nen grüner Stein!"

„Yeah, und ich hab ihn gefunden!"

„Gib den her, du Schwachkopf!" Draco streckte die Hand danach aus.

„Höhö, der is ganz warm. Ich hab ihn gefunden." Goyle grinste Draco dümmlich an.

„Weil er aus meiner Tasche gerutscht ist und jetzt gib ihn mir zurück." Widerwillig gab Goyle Draco den Opal zurück. „Das ist ein grüner Opal, ein Edelstein."

„Willste den Pansy schenken?" Die beiden Slytherins kicherten. Draco sah sie herablassend an. „Das geht euch Idioten überhaupt nichts an..."

In diesem Moment kam Pansy Parkinson zu ihnen herüber scharwenzelt. „Uh, Draco-Schatz, du willst mir was schenken?" flötete sie. Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Nein will ich nicht!" fauchte er sie an und steckte den Stein wieder in die Hosentasche. „Aber Dracy..." Pansy setzte eine übertrieben enttäuschte Miene auf. Draco sah sie an. Er war schon lange nicht mehr an Pansy interessiert. Die Sympathien aus den vergangenen Jahren waren verflogen. Trotz des gelegentlichen Sex mit ihr, hatte er sich immer davor gedrückt fest mit ihr zu „gehen". Jetzt fand er sie mehr als lästig, aber sie ließ nicht davon abbringen, ihn zu umgarnen. Er konnte noch so grob und abweisend sein, Pansy ließ sich nicht beirren. Er seufzte innerlich.

Er knurrte: „Lass mich in Ruhe, Pansy. Ich geh ins Bett." Er erhob sich und ließ Pansy einfach stehen.

Blaise schlug die Augen auf.

Was war das? Er starrte in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers. Draco keuchte. „Er weint." Dachte Blaise und bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. Er lag da und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, was er jetzt tun sollte. Hinüber gehen und nachsehen, was los war. Nichts tun und versuchen wieder einzuschlafen. Er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich in seiner Haut. Seit sechs Jahren teilte er sich das Zimmer mit Malfoy und man könnte sagen, sie seien so etwas zu Freunde. Und das obwohl Malfoy eher Untergebene als Freunde besaß. Er schätze Malfoy, auch wenn nicht gerade der einfachste Zimmergenosse war. Ihn jetzt dort im Dunkeln liegen zu sehen, scheinbar verzweifelt, stürzte Blaise in eine schwierige Situation.

Seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, war ihm ausgefallen, dass Draco noch blasser, schmaler und unnahbarer geworden war. Trotzdem hätte er sich nie danach erkundigt, Draco hasste persönliche Fragen und Blaise hatte es mit der Zeit akzeptiert, nur sehr wenig von seinem Mitschüler zu erfahren.

Das alles ließ ihn den Umstand eines weinenden Dracos keineswegs leichter handhaben. Blaise seufzte leise, schlug die Decke zurück und kletterte aus dem Bett. Leise und langsam ging er durch den Raum zu Dracos Bett.

„Hey...Draco..."

Draco schlief. Er hat einen Alptraum, dachte er. Er legte die Hände auf die Schultern des Blonden und schüttelte ihn sanft. „Aufwachen, aufwachen." Sagt er leise. Mit einem Ruck richtete sich Draco auf, sodass Blaise erschreckt zurückwich. Draco starrte ihn völlig verschreckt an. „Du hast im Schlaf geweint und ich dachte, es wäre besser dich zu wecken, also hab ich..." Blaise war etwas verunsichert. Draco sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann warf er sich zurück auf sein Kissen und starrte ins Leere. „Danke", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Blaise stand da und sah den Blonden an.

„Ich wollte..."

„Verschwinde, Zabini!" Dracos graue Augen blinzten wütend unter den von Schweif verklebten hellblonden Haarsträhnen hervor. Seine schönen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Blaise fühlte den jähen Impuls, Draco trösten zu müssen. Draco wehrte sich nicht, als Blaise ihn in die Arme nahm. Er drückte sein Gesicht an Blaise Brust und schluchzte hemmungslos. Blaise redete leise auf ihn ein und nach einer Weile ließ er Draco wieder auf die Matratze gleiten. „Versuch wieder zu schlafen, es war doch nur ein Alptraum." Er deckte den Kleineren zu und zog dabei seine Hand aus Dracos Umklammerung.

Er schlüpfte wieder in sein Bett und zog die Decke bis unters Kinn.

Am Morgen wachte Blaise auf, als Draco gerade auf dem Weg zur Dusche war.

„Das bleibt unter uns, sonst verfluche ich deine Familie!" blaffte Draco ihn an, bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. Blaise nickte nur stumm. „Wieder ganz der Alte", dachte er bitter. Er saß noch einen Moment auf der Bettkante und überlegte, was das eigentlich alles sollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich ein wenig Dankbarkeit gewünscht. Ein warmes Wort, vielleicht eine Erklärung.

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle saß Draco am anderen Ende des Tisches zwischen Crabbe und Goyle und kaute lustlos auf seinem Stück Toast. Er hatte Blaise keines weiteren Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Blaise saß da und schielte über den Rad seiner Cornflakes-Schüssel verstohlen zu Draco hinüber.

Dracos Gedanken kreisten um die Vorstellung, Blaise könnte von dem kleinen Zwischenfall, war ja nichts weiter als das, erzählen.

tbc


End file.
